


"Show love but don't speak about it" [Jared - One shot]

by A_Wolf



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimaginin13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was requested over at: Theartofimagining13 on Tumblr.</p><p>Jared has been secretly in love with his bandmate for quite some time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Show love but don't speak about it" [Jared - One shot]

Originally posted at: [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                        

* * *

 

 _-He what?!_ –Tomo exclaims.

 _-Yeah, he cooked for me last weekend_. – You answer nonchalantly.

 _-Jared doesn’t cook…like… ever_ \- says Shannon.

Both of them have weird looks on their faces. You start tuning your bass as you speak.

_-Well, it was my birthday. He was probably just being nice, unlike YOU TWO._

_-Hey! I gave you a beautiful coffee mug_. –Says Shannon as if he was threatening you.

You roll your eyes.

_-Yeah… I don’t know… do you remember when he was head over heels for that blonde, Shannon? I think that was the last time Jared did something THAT thoughtful for someone._

You look up from your tuner.

 _-Dude! What the fuck, man? -_ Whispers Shannon at Tomo with his eyes widened.

_-What do you mean by that, Tomo?_

_-What? Uh… nothing, what were we even talking about? You shouldn’t listen to me I’m tired_ -He says with a fake yawn.

 _-You’re such a terrible liar_.- you say.

Jared walks in.

_-Hey, guys… we’re up in 5. The crowd’s going crazy._

The 3 of you just stare at him awkwardly in silence.

Jared chuckles.

_-What’s going on?_

Shannon and Tomo quickly start walking towards the exit door.

 _-We’ll be here in time.-_ Shannon says.

Jared watches them leave and then looks at you.

- _Y/N, will you tell me what’s going on?_

* * *

 

An hour goes by after avoiding Jared’s question and there you are, once again, in front of a large crowd playing your band’s songs as they all go crazy. There’s nothing to compare this to, it’s what you love in life.

Jared removes his guitar strap and walks around the stage. His eyes land on you as he sings another line of your favorite song so far, and he smiles looking back at the crowd.

That’s when it hits you and you take a walk down memory lane, trying to find clues that would lead to what Tomo had implied earlier. How could you be so naïve?

Since the first day you auditioned for the band, Jared had been nothing but nice, he was incredibly patient when he taught you how to play their songs; he had fought with Tomo and Shannon multiple times, but not even once with you.

You remember the fact that he visits you very often, even when the band takes a break; You recall that particular time you both fell asleep in your living room watching tv, and somehow you woke up alone in your bedroom covered with a blanket. All this time, Jared had been there, showing love but not speaking of it.

And now on top of it all…Tomo’s words and that smile. It all made sense. But you felt uneasy about it. It was common sense not to get involved with bandmates cause it would put the band itself at risk.

 

* * *

 

The show ends and you hang out in a room backstage drinking lots of water. You wanted to be alone. However, Jared walks in after a while and gives you a worried look.

_-Are you okay there? The whole show you seemed a bit off._

_-Yeah. Uhm… I’m fine, I just had a lot on my mind._

He frowns and gets a little closer to you, looking nervous.

 _-Me too.-_ He sighs- _Actually, Y/N, I need to talk to you. I’ve been stalling this but… I have something I’ve been wanting to tell you… for quite some time now_ …- His words came out slowly as he looked at the ground.

 _-Jared, it’s the one rule of this band…_ -he quickly looks up at you _\- I’m off limits._

 _-You know?-_ He asks looking confused and a little bothered.

You stare at him but look away and he chuckles.

 _-Wow… home run, Y/N! Didn’t even get a fucking chance to speak…-_ He snarls.

 _-It’s not good for the band, some things are better left unsaid.-_ You say calmly but internally hating yourself since this is the last thing you’d want.

Jared looks furious but puts on a sarcastic smile on his face.

 _-Nice_ \- He mutters under his breath.

He turns around heading to the door but comes back around.

 _-You know what? That’s not gonna stop me_. –He looks straight into your eyes _–Y/N, I … I fell for you a long time ago_ \- he says as he gets closer to you again- _and I have thought this through over and over again. Yes, it is a risk for the band but it’s a risk I’m willing to take._

You look at the ground not knowing what to say. Jared suddenly grabs your hand and pulls you to him, your faces are an inch apart and he takes a strand of hair out of your face and puts it behind your ear.

 _-We could figure something out, but I need to know how you feel about me.-_ He whispers.

You immerse yourself in his blue eyes and slowly lean in. As soon as Jared feels your lips on his, he grabs your face and gently deepens the kiss. You both pull away.

 _-Do you need me to explain further?_ –You ask in a whisper.

A playful smile appears all over his face and he crashes his lips against yours one more time, out of many more to come.


End file.
